Sort interdit
by Arthemysia
Summary: /!\ Spoil : Arc Tartaros. Après la bataille qui les a opposés à la guilde de démons Tartaros, les mages de Fairy Tail pansent leurs plaies à l'image de la ville de Magnolia dévastée. Parmi eux, deux mages reviennent avec des blessures béantes. L'un bouleversé par la tristesse de l'autre va mettre tout en œuvre pour lui redonner le goût de vivre, allant jusqu'à braver les interdits.
1. Partie I

**/!\ Spoil** : Après l'arc Tartaros.

**Résumé :** Après la bataille qui les a opposés à la guilde de démons Tartaros, les mages de Fairy Tail pansent leurs plaies à l'image de la ville de Magnolia dévastée. Parmi eux, deux mages reviennent avec des blessures béantes. L'un bouleversé par la tristesse de l'autre va mettre tout en œuvre pour lui redonner le goût de vivre, allant jusqu'à braver les interdits.

Two-shot - Romance, hurt-comfort - Gray x Erza

**Nda :** Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, je poste vraiment une histoire hétéro ! C'est une grande première pour moi qui suis une grande habituée du yaoi mais ce couple me tente depuis bien longtemps puisqu'il s'agit de mes personnages préférés. Donc voilà, le temps d'une histoire, je voulais les réunir. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je l'ai voulu réaliste. Je voulais la poster avant le scan qui révélait la vérité sur Silver mais j'étais trop à la bourre... Du coup j'ai modifié certains passages le concernant.

* * *

**Sort interdit**

**oOoOo**

**_Partie I_**

La pluie tombait drue sur Magnolia. Ce temps maussade reflétait l'ambiance qui régnait à Fairy Tail depuis la victoire sur la guilde démoniaque de Tartaros. Cette victoire n'en était pas vraiment une cela dit. Les démons de la guilde noire s'étaient échappés dans une autre dimension après l'échec du déclenchement des Faces aux quatre coins du continent, visant à annihiler toute forme de magie. L'intervention de l'ensemble des guildes de Fiore avait pu permettre la mise en échec de leurs sombres desseins mais leur fuite laissait planer la menace d'un possible retour prochain.

D'ici là, les mages participant à cette grande bataille avaient pour la plupart regagné leur guilde respective. Mais pour Fairy Tail, les pertes étaient particulièrement lourdes puisque Magnolia avait été pour moitié détruite entraînant dans sa chute le bâtiment de la guilde flambant neuf mais également la cathédrale Cardia, symbole de la puissance de la ville. Mais c'était les habitants de Magnolia qui avaient payés le plus lourd tribut à cette bataille puisque nombres d'entre eux avaient perdu la vie alors même que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient tous revenus sains et saufs – même si parmi eux certains étaient revenus sévèrement blessés.

A leur retour à Magnolia, les fées avaient reconstruit sommairement un bâtiment pouvant les accueillir à nouveau. Mirajane avait repris sa place derrière le bar mais son sourire habituellement chaleureux avait disparu, comme celui de la plupart des mages. La jeune femme avait failli perdre une nouvelle fois son frère et sa sœur et l'état de Luxus qui se remettait seulement de ses blessures l'avait tant inquiété qu'elle avait bien du mal à retrouver le sourire depuis. Mais la jeune femme, malgré sa lassitude, restait présente parce que l'une de ses amies n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'elle… Son regard se posa sur Erza assise près d'une fenêtre – avant de se recentrer sur sa tâche. Ces trois derniers mois, la blanche avait appris à veiller sur elle en l'observant de loin puisque son amie refusait toute aide de qui que ce soit.

Seuls quelques mages étaient présents ce jour-là, la plupart était parti en mission de reconstruction de la ville qui demandait une main d'œuvre importante.

Autour d'une petite table, trois amis de longue date discutaient entre eux. L'heure n'était visiblement pas à la fête pour eux non plus.

— Tu te souviens du bon Monsieur Yuma ? Le boulanger… Il est mort lui-aussi, déplora Droy qui avait perdu l'appétit depuis son retour.

— Ouais j'me souviens de ses croissants croustillants, c'était un vrai bonheur ! ajouta Jett.

— Fermez-la tous les deux ! les rouspéta Levy. Erza est juste là…

La jeune femme avait murmuré cette dernière phrase ne voulant pas froisser son amie même si celle-ci ne semblait pas remarquer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Ses deux compagnons, se rendant compte de leur maladresse, se turent aussitôt en jetant à leur tour un œil sur la mage de rang S.

Ils regardèrent avec compassion la grande Titania qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même en ces jours funestes. Désormais colosse aux pieds d'argile, elle était assise à côté d'une fenêtre et regardait à travers celle-ci, l'œil absent. Ses longs cheveux écarlates retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules qui paraissaient si fragiles sans son armure habituelle, masquant ses yeux rougis par les larmes trop souvent versées.

Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait réussi à trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Aucun d'entre eux ne réussissait à l'atteindre, la jeune femme se murant dans un mutisme et dans une mélancolie toujours plus profonde élargissant chaque fois plus le gouffre qui la séparait maintenant de ses amis.

Seul l'un d'entre eux ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner…

**oOoOo**

Quand Gray pénétra dans la guilde quelques minutes plus tard, le silence se fit et quelques mages baissèrent le regard machinalement. Le jeune homme ressentit un pincement au cœur mais ne le montra pas. Pourtant il aurait dû avoir l'habitude puisque depuis son retour, à part ses plus proches amis, plus personne n'osait le regarder en face. Mais il chassa bien vite cette mauvaise impression. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était la jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et qui avait besoin qu'on la soutienne dans l'épreuve qu'elle traversait. Pour le reste, il aviserait en temps voulu.

— Erza… Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il tout en tirant la chaise pour prendre place.

— Pourquoi tu demandes…, murmura-t-elle.

Gray ne se formalisa pas du ton employé par la jeune femme. Depuis leur retour, il essayait chaque jour de lui remonter le moral d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais chacun de ses efforts se soldait par un échec. Pourtant il continuait tous les jours à venir la voir et lui offrir son soutien, à sa manière, malgré ses rejets, malgré ses sautes d'humeur. Il la provoquait pour la forcer à sortir de sa torpeur même s'il se prenait son mépris en plein visage.

Mais ce jour-là, Gray voulait lui faire plaisir et il était passé dans la seule pâtisserie encore debout de la ville, la préférée d'Erza.

— Je t'ai apporté une part de fraisier, lui déclara-t-il en déposant la boîte devant elle.

Erza la repoussa de la main, toujours les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui ruisselait sous la pluie torrentielle.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Depuis quand tu manges une part de fraisier par faim ? la taquina Gray gentiment.

Erza lui lança un regard noir qui le fit frissonner sur le champ, puis détourna le regard pour reprendre son attention sur la fenêtre qui semblait bien plus intéressante que son ami.

Gray soupira. Si au-moins elle avait esquissé ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un sourire… Mais non, sa petite attention n'avait pas atteint son cœur, une fois de plus, il avait tout faux.

— Erza, murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser. Je veux juste t'aider…

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Gray, répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

— Je t'en prie, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien depuis que…

La rousse se tourna brusquement vers son ami avant qu'il n'aille au bout de sa pensée, avec ce regard haineux qu'elle lançait quand elle était sur le point de laisser exploser sa colère. Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais continua à soutenir son regard chargé d'étincelles.

— Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais, lui déclara-t-il sans ciller.

Il avait l'habitude de ce regard qu'elle lui jetait chaque fois qu'il venait la voir et même s'il en souffrait, Gray ne voulait pas abandonner. Erza avait besoin que sa peine s'exprime d'une manière ou d'une autre et s'il fallait pour cela servir d'exutoire alors soit, le jeune homme était prêt à prendre ce rôle.

— Ce que je veux… tu ne peux pas me l'offrir Gray, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Cette réplique le blessa plus encore que son regard furieux. Il savait très bien ce que ces mots signifiaient. Pas besoin qu'elle en dise davantage pour que Gray ne comprenne le sous-entendu. _Jellal_. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle voulait qu'il ne soit jamais mort. Gray le savait très bien et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentait tellement impuissant depuis leur retour. Chaque jour devenait une épreuve de plus pour lui.

Comment lui redonner le sourire ? La réponse était toute trouvée sauf qu'elle était impossible à obtenir. Malgré la blessure qu'il ressentait quand la jeune femme le rejetait, il voulait l'aider encore et toujours. Il voulait revoir son sourire et sa bonne humeur, ses coups de sang contre lui et Natsu quand ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait simplement que la Titania qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance revienne.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une idée émergea peu à peu dans sa tête. Au départ une simple pensée fugace qui se transforma petit à petit en espoir. Pris d'une nouvelle résolution, Gray se leva. Mais avant de quitter la guilde, il s'approcha de son amie et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en lui attrapant la main.

— Erza, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…, murmura-t-il avant de la lui lâcher et de quitter l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait à la guilde.

Titania ne sembla pas remarquer le départ du jeune homme. Gray jeta un dernier regard à Erza puis sortit du bâtiment la mort dans l'âme mais songeant que peut-être il existait une alternative. Ce petit espoir était mince certes mais il existait et la magie lui permettrait de le transformer en réalité.

Seule une personne pourrait le lui confirmer. Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la forêt qui bordait Magnolia. Il ne faisait pas grand cas de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur ses épaules. Pourtant, le chemin boueux ralentissait sa progression mais aucun obstacle ne lui enlèverait sa détermination.

Sur le chemin, Gray songea aux évènements qui les avaient touchés quelques mois plus tôt. L'attaque de Tartaros, leur lâcheté, la destruction de Magnolia et la mort d'un nombre incalculable de ses habitants.

Jellal avait perdu la vie contre Marde Guille, le roi des démons. Ce lâche…

A ce moment-là, le chef de Crime Sorciere était amoindri par la perte de sa vue qu'il s'était infligé lui-même pour échapper à un sort. Jellal avait réussi à vaincre son ennemi mais le démon l'avait mortellement touché juste avant de succomber. Quand Erza était arrivée sur les lieux, il était déjà trop tard, le jeune homme était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. La jeune femme avait hurlé et depuis ce jour elle s'était terrée dans la tristesse et la solitude.

Natsu et Lucy avaient raconté à Gray cet épisode tragique, puisque lui n'était pas là au moment des faits, il n'était pas à ses côtés…

Trop occupé à essayer lui-même d'échapper à la mort. D'éviter de se faire tuer par les mains de celui qui lui avait pourtant donné la vie, Silver, son père, dont le corps était prisonnier de l'âme du pire de tous les démons : Déliora. Enfin, c'est ce que Gray croyait jusqu'au moment où il se rende compte que c'était bien son père en face de lui et non son pire cauchemar. En repensant à lui, son cœur se serra et les paroles de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit.

« J'attendais que tu viennes me tuer… je suis ton père mais désormais je n'ai plus rien d'humain et je ne suis pas non plus un démon, je ne suis qu'un mort. »

La vie avait offert à Gray une seconde chance avec son père, pour la lui reprendre aussitôt après…

Malgré les crimes de Silver, Gray avait été incapable de l'achever comme il le lui avait demandé. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que songer à le tuer ? Oui il avait levé son épée de glace au-dessus de sa tête mais jamais il n'aurait pu l'abattre sur son père.

Une fois encore, même si ça devait être la dernière, le jeune homme avait voulu être dans ses bras, le serrer de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Mais ce bref instant de bonheur avait été interrompu par Silver lui-même mettant fin à sa propre vie. Pour rejoindre Mika, sa femme, la mère de Gray. Et alors qu'il était encore dans ses bras, Silver l'avait abandonné une seconde fois.

— Pourquoi les personnes que j'aime doivent disparaître de ma vie…, murmura Gray en laissant perler quelques larmes.

Même si depuis son retour trois mois plutôt, Gray évitait le plus possible de repenser à ce fameux jour, ses souvenirs le rattrapaient bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir une nouvelle fois responsable de tout ce gâchis. Si Silver l'avait su vivant bien avant les Grands jeux magiques, il n'aurait pas basculé dans le crime. Il aurait pu partir en paix à ce moment-là et le sort de Ki-su n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! se reprit-il soudainement.

Une seule chose pourrait réparer en partie cette erreur mais il n'était pas sûr que cette solution fût possible. Polyussica serait la seule à pouvoir le renseigner et peut-être même à l'aider mais la connaissant, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte sa demande.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la guérisseuse, Gray s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé et ruisselant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte.

**oOoOo**

Gray revint en milieu d'après-midi, passablement énervé de son entretien avec la vieille mage mais il avait eu malgré elle la réponse qu'il recherchait. Restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'y parvenir. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas l'aider, il trouverait bien tout seul !

L'ancienne bibliothèque de la guilde avait été installée dans un bâtiment à l'épreuve du feu, juste à côté de celui qui abritait dorénavant la taverne de Fairy Tail. Ce jour-là, c'était Laki qui était chargée de sa surveillance.

— Gray…, je peux t'aider ?

Le jeune homme ne se formalisa pas de la gêne apparente de la jeune femme. Il avait l'habitude de ce type de comportement de ses camarades depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il était le fils d'un démon de Tartaros. Et même s'il en était blessé, il faisait en sorte de le cacher. Gray les comprenait quelque part, peut-être craignaient-ils qu'il devienne à son tour un traitre… On disait bien que le fruit ne tombait jamais très loin de l'arbre, le jeune homme comprenait la crainte de ses amis qu'il ne ressemble bien plus à son père qu'il n'y paraissait.

— J'aimerais accéder à la section des sorts de type S, c'est possible ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec un air légèrement suspicieux avant de lui répondre.

— Oui bien sûr, signe le registre juste ici et je te donne le code.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avant de se diriger vers la salle réservée aux grimoires, le code griffonné sur un papier. Pour accéder à cette pièce sécurisée, il fallait montrer patte blanche puisque ces ouvrages pouvaient receler des sorts dangereux, pouvant être utilisés par des mages de rang S. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, son optimisme redescendit d'un seul coup en voyant la montagne de grimoires qui recouvraient les étagères et ce jusqu'au plafond. Gray soupira avant de se mettre à la recherche de l'ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider à accomplir l'impensable.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Désespéré, il s'allongea sur le sol le bras sur les yeux. De cette façon, il essayait de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Le jeune homme cherchait un moyen de pouvoir trouver ce livre plus rapidement. Gray aurait bien demandé leur aide à Lucy ou à Levy mais il ne se voyait pas leur mentir sur la raison de cette recherche.

— Depuis quand tu fais ta sieste dans la bibliothèque l'exhibitionniste ?

Gray ouvrit les yeux sur un Natsu qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur en le regardant les yeux ronds.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire tête à flamme ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Pour quelqu'un qui sait à peine lire, c'est un comble…, ironisa le jeune homme.

Natsu haussa des épaules, indifférent à la pique lancée par son ami dont il avait de toute façon l'habitude.

— J'm'en fous de tous ces bouquins. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai senti ton odeur ici. Laki m'a dit que t'étais là et me voilà.

Gray soupira. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour le gêner dans ses recherches. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est pour te battre, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là.

— Je peux peut-être t'aider… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Gray se redressa subitement et planta son regard dans celui de son rival de toujours.

— A ton avis flammèche ? Un livre ! Que veux-tu que je cherche d'autre dans une bibliothèque ? rétorqua-t-il agacé en montrant d'un geste l'étendue d'ouvrages qui les entourait.

— Pas besoin d'être aussi condescendant…, j'avais bien compris mais quelle sorte de livre cerveau congelé ? Je m'ennuie alors je peux bien chercher avec toi pour passer le temps…

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée Natsu… T'es bien capable de tout cramer ici…, se radoucit Gray.

Le dragon slayer parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la vaste salle.

— Si tu penses pouvoir le trouver au milieu de tout ça, ton bouquin…, déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons. Bon courage.

Gray serra les poings en se disant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une belle connerie. Pourtant, un coup de main serait le bienvenu vu le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant la tombée de la nuit, c'était peut-être bien là sa seule chance.

— Attends !

Natsu se figea et esquissa un immense sourire victorieux avant de se retourner pour faire face au brun.

— C'est un livre de magie noire, lui apprit Gray en soupirant.

— Magie noire ? Ok, je vais te trouver ça, déclara Natsu avant de se mettre en quête dudit ouvrage à la stupéfaction de son rival.

Il ne le reconnaitrait sans doute jamais, mais Gray était soulagé que Natsu lui apporte son aide. Même s'il doutait de son utilité dans cette quête, au-moins n'était-il plus seul et sa seule présence lui redonnait un peu de cœur à l'ouvrage. Son ami était l'un des seuls à ne pas détourner le regard de lui. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir que son père était un démon, un mort vivant ou autre chose. Pour Natsu, Gray était toujours ce glaçon nudiste qu'il connaissait depuis toujours et rien ne changerait ça. C'est ce que le dragon slayer lui avait dit à leur retour. Gray sourit en pensant à son amitié insolite avec cet idiot…

— C'est pas ça ? annonça Natsu au bout d'une demi-heure. Celui-ci a une couverture noire…

Gray était encore en haut de son échelle, hésitant à descendre vers son ami qui agitait tout joyeux le livre en contrebas.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est noir qu'il traite obligatoirement de magie noire Natsu. Si c'était aussi simple que ça, ça se saurait ! déclara Gray en descendant l'échelle qui lui avait permis d'accéder à l'étagère la plus haute.

Le brun prit le livre brusquement des mains de Natsu pour vérifier et se figea en lisant le titre : « Traité ancien de magie noire » Gray regarda son ami qui attendait impatiemment le verdict.

— Et bien… Il semble que les anciens mages pensaient tout comme toi Natsu…, avoua-t-il légèrement contrit.

Son ami le gratifia de son sourire satisfait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude de fierté absolue.

— Vous les intellos vous êtes tous pareils, toujours à chercher le compliqué !

— Tu as raison…, reconnut Gray en regardant pensif la couverture noire en cuir.

A ce moment-là, il semblait à des années lumières de la bibliothèque et de Natsu. Ce dernier tiqua face à son soudain silence. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il voyait bien que Gray avait changé et son inquiétude pour le glaçon le poussait à le surveiller de loin. Mais l'intérêt de l'exhibitionniste pour le bien-être d'Erza le convainquit qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas lieu de trop s'inquiéter pour lui. Pourtant…

— Gray ?

— Hum ?

— Fais gaffe à ces trucs-là. Je n'y connais peut-être pas grand-chose aux bouquins mais je sais que la magie noire ne donne jamais rien de bon, le prévint Natsu soudainement sérieux.

Le dragon slayer avait ce regard qu'il lançait quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La flammèche était bien plus perspicace que Gray ne voulait l'admettre.

— Natsu ? l'interpella le mage de glace. Merci.

— Ouais…, marmonna le jeune homme. Je vais voir si je trouve le manuscrit de Lucy mais si je le trouve, le glaçon, tu devras te battre si tu veux le lire aussi !

Rien qu'à cette seule idée, Natsu s'enflammait à vue d'œil. Gray sourit, subitement attendri et nostalgique. Il se revit quelques années plus tôt avec lui, Natsu et Erza, se battant comme des chiffonniers. Pourtant ils étaient inséparables alors…

— Ne me tente pas tête à flamme !

Quand son ami fut sorti, Gray recentra toute son attention sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il passa plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque à déchiffrer le langage ancien. Le jeune homme aurait sans doute était plus vite avec l'aide de Levy mais il ne voyait pas comment justifier à son amie qui était dotée d'une intelligence remarquable, son soudain intérêt pour la magie noire. Gray était bien moins intelligent qu'elle c'était sûr mais il finirait par y arriver.

Quand Laki pénétra dans la salle à la tombée de la nuit, Gray était installé à une table concentré sur sa lecture, une simple lampe à huile l'éclairant d'une lumière diffuse. La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de l'interrompre.

— Gray… Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

Le mage de glace leva la tête sur la jeune femme qui le regardait interrogative.

— Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi ?

— Il est tard et je dois partir…

— Oh… si tard que ça ? Désolé je n'avais pas fait gaffe, s'excusa-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était plongé dans son étude depuis si longtemps. Il lui restait encore quelques pages à étudier avant de mettre son projet à exécution.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, je peux te laisser les clés, tu n'auras qu'à les laisser dans la boîte aux lettres en sortant, proposa-t-elle.

— Merci.

Le jeune homme se replongea dans la lecture du grimoire jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Quand il quitta la bibliothèque, il savait où il devait se rendre et même si la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, il devait se mettre immédiatement en route. C'était le lendemain soir que les éléments seraient les plus propices à l'exécution de son plan. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre !

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain midi, une visite inattendue fit son apparition à la guilde. La taverne était bien remplie mais on était bien loin de l'ambiance festive qui accompagnait les repas habituellement. Toutefois, tout ce petit monde se figea en voyant la silhouette frêle mais d'une noblesse arrogante, pénétrer dans la guilde.

— Dame Polyussica ? l'accueillit Levy.

— Est-ce que le gamin à la magie de glace est ici ? demanda la guérisseuse sur un ton froid.

— Gray ? Euh… non, enfin je ne l'ai pas encore vu, réfléchit la jeune femme.

— Je dois voir ton maître, va me le chercher humaine ! exigea la vieille mage en jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'ensemble des membres de la guilde.

— Oui tout de suite !

Levy, ne voulant pas subir le courroux de l'effrayante Polyussica, se précipita vers le bureau du maître.

Mais malgré la crainte qu'elle engendrait autour d'elle, les fées n'étaient pas dupes et avaient bien remarqué que son apparent dédain n'était qu'une façade. La vieille femme s'était montrée plus que soucieuse de leur sort lors de la bataille pendant laquelle elle était restée au chevet des mages de la team Raijin. C'était en grande partie grâce à elle si Luxus, le plus touché de tous avait survécu à ses graves blessures.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Makarov en pénétrant dans la pièce accompagné de la mage des mots.

— Tu ne surveilles donc pas tes imbéciles de mages ?! rétorqua la rose condescendante.

— De quoi tu parles ? souffla le vieux maître qui ne faisait plus attention au caractère tempétueux de son amie.

— Ton mage de glace…, commença-t-elle.

— Gray ?

— Peu importe son nom ! Il est venu me voir pour me demander des informations sur un sort interdit !

Le maître la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Gray de faire ce genre de chose. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à un sort interdit ? Et pourquoi aller la voir elle sans en avoir parlé à qui que ce soit avant ?

Un groupe de mages curieux commença à se former autour du maître et de Polyussica.

— Un sort interdit ? intervint Laki.

— Tu sais quelque chose ? lui demanda Makarov.

— Gray est venu hier à la bibliothèque. Il a demandé l'accès à la salle des sorts de type S, révéla-t-elle. Il était tard quand je l'ai laissé mais il avait l'air complètement absorbé par sa lecture.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il recherchait exactement ? demanda Mirajane qui s'était mêlée à l'attroupement.

La jeune femme répondit par la négative. Un brouhaha commençait à prendre forme autour d'eux, mêlant la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

— Un livre de magie noire ! s'exclama à son tour Natsu qui s'imposa en poussant tous les mages placés sur sa route. Je l'ai aidé à le trouver.

Une aura noire se forma autour de la guérisseuse. Elle s'approcha du dragon slayer lequel ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionné par la mage.

— Et tu l'as laissé faire, petit imbécile ? l'accusa-t-elle.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en aurais empêché ! Il est loin d'être bête à ce que je sache ! le défendit Natsu en serrant les poings.

— C'est vrai mais…, intervint le maître soudainement soucieux.

— Ton ami veut faire revivre un mort ! le coupa la rose mécontente. Si pour toi ce n'est pas stupide alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

— Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent plusieurs mages.

— Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Makarov horrifié.

Mais bizarrement, dans les yeux de la vieille mage ce n'était non pas de la colère qui s'y reflétait mais l'inquiétude. Elle connaissait très peu les protégés de Makarov mais elle avait pu constater qu'ils étaient tous dotés d'un immense courage et d'une volonté sans borne. Ils lui rappelaient sa propre jeunesse au sein de cette même guilde au côté de Makarov, leurs rêves et la passion qui les animaient alors. De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis mais cette force ne s'était pas éteinte au fil du temps, bien au contraire. Cette flamme qui brûlait dans le cœur des anciens mages de la guilde s'était transmise à la nouvelle génération.

— Il est venu me voir pour me demander si c'était possible, répondit-elle sur un ton las en s'asseyant.

— Et tu lui as répondu… ?

— …que oui, mais qu'il fallait pour cela qu'une vie soit prise à la place de celle sauvée. Je lui ai dit que seuls les nécromanciens se risquaient encore à lancer ce type de sort. Il m'a demandé si moi je pouvais le faire… Stupide humain ! cracha-t-elle subitement. Je l'ai fichu dehors, non mais de quel droit sous-entend-il qu'une mage respectable soit capable d'une telle chose ?!

Polyussica aurait préféré oublier cette fâcheuse discussion avec ce jeune homme mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à son regard déterminé, cette lueur l'avait inquiété et elle avait fini par se décider à prévenir son vieil ami. Maintenant, elle regrettait d'avoir attendu si longtemps…

— Un nécromancien ? Comment peut-il demander de l'aide à ce type de mage après ce qui s'est passé avec son paternel ? demanda Gajeel.

C'était une bonne question à laquelle seul Gray pouvait répondre. Mais il était bien capable de mettre de côté ses sentiments simplement pour aider une personne proche, mais qui ?

— Et qui veut-il faire revivre ? s'horrifia Lucy.

— Peut-être le glaçon-senior justement, proposa le dragon d'acier.

— Impossible… Son père est retourné auprès de son épouse et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Gray-sama n'aurait pas pu le faire revivre encore une fois, répondit Juvia, particulièrement inquiète pour le brun.

— Ul peut-être ? hasarda Levy.

— Ul n'est pas vraiment morte, ça ne serait pas faisable sur elle, répondit le maître.

— Merde…

— Quoi Natsu ?

— Depuis notre retour, le nudiste fait tout pour redonner le sourire à Erza mais quoiqu'il fasse, elle ne réagit pas.

— Tu crois que…? Non c'est impossible, s'exclama Mirajane.

— Si. C'est tout à fait possible le connaissant, confirma Makarov. J'ai bien peur que Gray ne veuille faire revivre la seule personne qui redonnerait le sourire à Erza : Jellal.

— Mais pourquoi ?! demanda Juvia le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Peut-être parce que Erza a toujours eu une place à part pour lui…, répondit Natsu sans voir les larmes poindre dans les yeux de la mage d'eau.

— Mais… Quelle vie veut-il mettre en jeu contre celle de Jellal ? demanda Wendy.

Natsu serra les poings desquels des flammes commencèrent à jaillir faisant reculer les mages les plus proches de lui.

— L'imbécile ! La sienne bien sûr ! rugit-il.

— Quoi ?!

— Ça lui ressemble bien de faire un truc aussi stupide ! ajouta-t-il plus en colère contre lui-même qui n'avait rien vu venir que contre son ami.

— Gray veut faire revenir Jellal… ? murmura une voix derrière le groupe.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul tenant pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante. Erza les dévisageait les yeux écarquillés. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu craquer, à part ce fameux jour…

— Est-ce que c'est possible ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

— Techniquement oui mais…, commença Polyussica.

— Est-ce que c'est possible oui ou non ?! insista-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

La guérisseuse s'apprêtait à lui montrer sa façon de penser mais elle fut interrompu par son vieil ami.

— Oui mais seulement au prix d'une autre vie Erza et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais la jeune femme ne réagissait pas. Une seule chose était parvenue jusqu'à son cerveau : Jellal pouvait être ramené à la vie. Elle semblait réfléchir à une vitesse affolante aux informations qu'on venait de lui donner, sauf que seule l'une d'elle résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie.

Faire revivre Jellal…

— Erza ! Tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucy qui commençait à paniquer devant le silence de son amie.

— Erza, on comprend ce que tu ressens mais…, ajouta Mirajane.

— Bordel Erza ! la coupa Natsu. Tu ne comprends pas que cet imbécile de caleçon-man veut donner sa vie pour faire revivre Jellal ?!

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air qui fit frémir tout le monde. Toute conscience semblait l'avoir quitté pour laisser place à la folie.

— Erza, reprends-toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir l'en empêcher ! reprit le jeune homme.

— L'en empêcher ? répéta-t-elle absente.

— Erza ! insista Natsu hors de lui.

La jeune femme s'enfuit sans se retourner devant ses amis horrifiés. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de l'en empêcher. La jeune femme était très rapide et Jett n'était pas là pour pouvoir la rattraper, c'était bien leur veine. Quoique le jeune homme, même s'il aurait pu facilement la rejoindre, n'aurait pas été de taille contre la reine des fées.

Si elle avait l'intention de laisser Gray faire une telle folie, il fallait à tout prix qu'ils trouvent un moyen de l'en empêcher ! La vie de deux des leurs était en jeu...

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda : **Voilà la fin de cette première partie ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)

A dimanche pour la suite ! :)


	2. Partie II

**Nda :** Suite et fin de cette petite fanfiction sur mes deux personnages préférés du manga.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sort interdit**

**oOoOo**

**_Partie II_**

Natsu trépignait sur place en attendant que Makarov prennent enfin une décision.

— Merde ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que le vieil homme réagisse à l'urgence de la situation.

— Natsu, toi tu pars avec Happy essayer de la rattraper ! ordonna Makarov. Polyussica, dis-nous ce qu'il faut pour réussir ce sort ?

Alors que Natsu et Happy venaient de partir à tire d'ailes, les autres mages se réunirent autour de la guérisseuse.

— Il faut que le nécromancien se rende sur le lieu de la mort de la personne à ressusciter avec un objet lui ayant appartenu et un autre de la personne à sacrifier.

Lorsque Jellal avait perdu la vie, le cube de Tartaros se trouvait bien loin de Magnolia, poursuivant sa course vers le nord de Fiore à des dizaines de kilomètres de là. Ils risquaient d'arriver trop tard…

— Volen, peux-tu prévenir Natsu du lieu ?

— Tout de suite maître !

Le mage télépathe se concentra sur son objectif pendant que les autres mages continuaient de mettre en place leur intervention.

— Gajeel et Lily, partez immédiatement là-bas ! Avec un peu de chance vous arriverez avant que Gray ne fasse une bêtise.

Une bêtise… et le mot était faible. Makarov savait que Gray était capable d'un tel acte mais espérait de tout cœur que ses autres enfants ne l'en empêchent avant. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un de ses petits…

— Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

— C'est tout. Le nécromancien n'a plus qu'à lancer son sort et le tour est joué. Enfin si tout se passe bien. Très peu de nécromanciens sont capables d'une telle _prouesse_, marmonna la femme visiblement remonté contre ces mages qui jouaient avec la mort. Si toutes les conditions ne sont pas réunies, l'invocation peut très mal se terminer, avec la mort non seulement du sacrifié mais aussi celle du nécromancien.

Le silence autour d'elle était assourdissant. Gray était-il réellement capable d'aller jusqu'à une telle extrémité juste pour Erza ? Et pourquoi ces mages qui se prenaient pour dieu n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas enfermés au fond d'une cellule, les empêchant de jouer avec la vie d'autres humains ?

— Et il se trouve que ce soir, les conditions sont idéales, reprit-elle. Nous sommes la veille de Samain*, le jour le plus propice à l'invocation des morts et à leur retour à la vie, associé à cela la pleine lune et il y a toutes les chances pour que le sort puisse fonctionner.

— Quel est l'intérêt de prendre un tel risque pour un nécromancien ? se demanda Levy.

— Se prendre pour dieu…, la soif du pouvoir tout puissant je suppose, déclara Polyussica écœurée par ce type de comportement.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait du caractère exécrable de la vieille mage cependant, ses valeurs étaient justes et l'on pouvait se fier à son intégrité, pensèrent les mages réunis autour d'elle.

**oOoOo**

Erza courait à perdre haleine vers le lieu de la bataille contre Tartaros. Là où le cube s'était écrasé après l'intervention du roi des esprits. Elle avait intercepté le message de Volen indiquant que Gray s'était sans doute rendu là-bas. La mage chevalier avait déjà entendu parler de tels sorts. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Jellal pouvait vraiment lui revenir ? La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête dans l'espoir de s'enlever cette idée de l'esprit. Pendant quelques instants, elle n'avait entendu que ce qui l'avait arrangé. Mais de réfléchir aux paroles de la guérisseuse l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de l'ampleur d'un tel sort et ses conséquences. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle s'apitoyait sur son sort, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu que Gray dépérissait de la voir aussi malheureuse. Mais de là à donner sa vie pour faire revivre Jellal, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Elle connaissait Gray depuis bien longtemps mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle folie. C'est vrai que le jeune homme ne montrait pas ses sentiments, pourtant elle le savait sensible, bien plus que sa froideur apparente ne le laisser deviner. Et surtout, il avait déjà tenter cette folie contre Lyon et Déliora mais elle pensait que depuis, il avait pris un peu de plomb dans la tête !

Erza courrait complètement aveuglée par le temps exécrable qui s'abattait sur toute la région. Elle ne voyait rien avec la pluie qui avait repris de plus belle. Ça faisait des jours que le temps accompagnait sa peine et l'aidait à se complaire dans son malheur mais cette fois, elle souhaitait que le temps l'aide à sauver son ami.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, surtout pas !

**oOoOo**

Gray avait entendu parler de ce mage qui vivait en reclus. Certains le disaient fou tandis que d'autres le voyaient comme l'envoyé du diable en personne. Mais pour le mage de glace, cet homme était sa seule chance de combler le cœur de la femme la plus importante de sa vie, Erza.

Son cœur battait depuis bien longtemps pour elle mais le jeune homme n'avait même jamais pensé à lui déclarer son amour. Il savait que son cœur ne battait que pour un seul homme et Gray s'en était fait une raison. La voir aussi effondrée depuis sa mort l'avait convaincu que sans Jellal, Erza ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Même si d'un autre côté il ne l'aurait plus jamais près de lui, le jeune homme savait qu'elle retrouverait enfin le sourire. Et c'était ce seul résultat qui lui donnait la force d'aller au bout de cette folie.

Gray avait profité de l'absence de son amie au petit matin, pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. Après avoir coupé un petit morceau de la cape en lambeau que la jeune femme avait conservée de Jellal, le jeune homme s'était rapidement éclipsé pour se diriger aussitôt vers la montagne où se terrait le nécromancien. Il l'avait trouvé au fond d'une grotte en pleine méditation. Sa condition de pauvreté apparente avait convaincu le mage de glace que c'était pour se nourrir que le pauvre homme devait prendre de tels risques mais quand il l'avait vu soulever le couvercle de son coffre pour y ranger les joyaux, Gray fut surpris de voir la fortune qui y reposait. Pourquoi diable exigeait un tribut s'il ne s'en servait pas ? Décidément, cet homme était bien étrange mais en même temps venant d'un nécromancien, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant et après un rituel de purification, Gray, pieds nus et entièrement vêtu de lin avait suivi l'homme silencieux encapuchonné qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, jeune homme ?

— Ce que je vous ai donné n'est pas suffisant ?! s'impatienta Gray qui voulait en finir aussi vite que possible.

Bien sûr, quand il avait su que seul un nécromancien pouvait accéder à sa demande, Gray s'était refroidi en pensant au corps de son père manipulé par l'un d'eux. Mais d'un autre côté, Ki-su était un démon contrairement à celui-ci, ce qui l'avait convaincu de mettre de côté son aversion pour ce type de magie. Même s'il savait que ces sorts étaient interdits, Gray s'était persuadé que c'était la seule chose à faire et rien ne pourrait dorénavant le faire reculer.

— Ça m'est égal que tu veuilles donner ta vie mais je préfère que tu en sois sûr. Je ne veux pas avoir tes amis ou ta famille sur le dos !

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Allons-y, qu'on en finisse, déclara Gray déterminé.

— Très bien…

Les deux hommes se trouvaient en haut d'un plateau surplombant la vallée. Un brasero éteint laissait deviner que le nécromancien venait ici très souvent.

L'homme traça préalablement un cercle dans la terre avant d'allumer un feu en son centre. Il dessina ensuite un pentacle sur le sol rempli de symboles inconnus de Gray. Celui-ci observa avec attention chaque geste de l'homme en face de lui. Le mage de glace avait pesé le pour et le contre de sa décision. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était en sursit sur cette planète. Gray aurait dû mourir à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, une personne qu'il aimait s'interposait et se sacrifiait pour lui. Le mage de glace ne voulait plus qu'une telle chose n'arrive, plus jamais. Et puis il voulait plus que tout qu'Erza retrouve le goût de vivre, même si ce n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait jusque-là caché ses sentiments pour elle mais aujourd'hui Gray allait lui prouver que son amour était sans bornes. Il allait lui ramener l'homme de sa vie : Jellal.

Assis en tailleur dans le cercle magique, Gray attendit que l'homme face à lui prononce les paroles qui scelleraient à jamais son destin. Quand le mage commença son incantation après avoir jeter le morceau d'étoffe et le bracelet de Gray, ce dernier sentit le vent se lever en tourbillonnant autour de lui. L'air était de plus en plus froid et commençait à pénétrer sa chair. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était mage de glace, Gray se mit à greloter. Le nécromancien psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles mais le jeune homme savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Le froid pénétra sa peau comme les lames d'un couteau, il souffrait, comme jamais il n'avait souffert jusque-là. Son corps se souleva dans les airs porté par le tourbillon glacé. Gray ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses muscles se contractèrent et la douleur fut si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher les membres un à un. Mais il ne pouvait pas crier, aucun son ne sortait de son visage pétrifié. Sa vue se troubla et alors qu'il se sentait partir, une voix retentit, résonnant dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

— Gray !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en souriant. Le visage de sa bien-aimée se formant dans son esprit lui apporta le réconfort dont il avait besoin pour passer de l'autre côté. Pour rejoindre ses parents et Ul peut-être aussi…

Erza qui venait tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux de la mort de Jellal, vit le corps de son ami se tordre comme propulsé vers les cieux. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Peut-être même était-il déjà trop tard… La jeune femme sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues mais sa détermination reprit de plus belle. Elle refusait de le perdre lui-aussi !

— Stop ! rugit-elle en s'approchant du nécromancien toujours à genoux sur le sol les mains levés vers le ciel. Si vous voulez rester en vie, cessez tout de suite cette incantation !

L'homme se figea devant l'apparition d'Erza qui avait revêtu son armure aux ailes noires. Bouleversé par cette vision, il interrompit son sort aussitôt. Le vent retomba et le cercle s'effaça doucement. Mais sitôt le brusque arrêt de l'incantation, le corps de Gray se mit à chuter à une vitesse affolante. Il était à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol et si elle ne faisait rien, il se briserait les os. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et d'un seul bond le rattrapa avant sa chute. La peau de Gray était glacée et plus blanche que jamais, une fine couche de givre s'était formée sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, il vit le nécromancien agenouillé puis il croisa le regard inquiet d'Erza sur lui. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là et encore moins pour quelle raison il était dans les bras de son amie.

— Erza…? murmura-t-il.

La rousse se tourna le regard haineux vers le mage ermite qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, dans une position de totale soumission.

— Va-t-en avant que je ne t'étripe ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Et si j'apprends que tu tentes encore une fois l'un de ces sorts, je viendrais moi-même te découper en morceau !

Les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent de terreur devant l'aura menaçante de la reine des fées.

— Oui ma reine !

— Dégage maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme détala à la vitesse de la lumière, à la fois subjugué et terrifié par la légendaire Titania. Gray quant à lui était comme piégé entre deux mondes, ne réussissant pas à remettre un pied dans la réalité. Interdit, il regarda son amie comme s'il voulait trouver une réponse sur son visage. Mais quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il vit avec horreur les larmes qui le recouvraient. Son visage de porcelaine encore une fois souillé par les larmes.

Non… C'était tout ce qu'il voulait éviter au contraire ! C'était à cause de ces larmes qu'il avait voulu se sacrifier. Pourquoi l'en avait-elle empêché ? La voir pleurer était au-dessus de ses forces, encore plus maintenant où le jeune homme se rendait compte peu à peu qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aller au bout de son objectif.

Erza relâcha brutalement son ami qui reprenait seulement quelques forces puis le toisa de toute sa hauteur le regard menaçant. Gray se redressa et réussit à s'agenouiller sur le sol mais son souffle était court et il peinait à se relever.

— Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-elle pourtant.

Il la regarda incrédule, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Pourquoi semblait-elle si furieuse contre lui ?

— Erza…

— Lève-toi je te dis ! insista la jeune femme visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta lentement. Il réussit par un quelconque miracle à tenir sur ses jambes mais son équilibre était instable et il eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre d'aplomb.

— Pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda-t-il en songeant que tous les efforts qu'il avait consentis jusque-là étaient réduits à néant.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai Gray ? Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment faire revivre Jellal en échange de ta propre vie ?

Comment l'avait-elle su ? Natsu ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'aller répéter aux autres ce qui ne les regardait pas et puis il n'en savait pas assez sur ses projets sinon il l'aurait sans doute arrêté avant.

Polyussica avait sans doute rencontré le maître pour lui répéter. Gray avait espéré que son aversion pour les humains l'empêcherait de révéler au vieux leur conversation mais il avait oublié que la guérisseuse les avait toujours aidés à sa manière…

— Oui c'est la vérité, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

— Triple imbécile ! l'invectiva la rousse. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en faisant un truc aussi insensé, hein ?!

Gray ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le prenait aussi mal, il avait pourtant voulu lui ramener l'homme qu'elle aimait, où était le mal ? L'état dans lequel il se trouvait, l'empêchait de voir clair et de prendre pleinement conscience de son acte.

— Je voulais juste que tu retrouves le sourire…, lui déclara-t-il dans le blanc des yeux.

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'agacement mais son regard reflétait une fois de plus la tristesse. Gray aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais revoir ce regard.

— Et tu crois que j'aurais retrouvé le sourire sachant que tu étais mort ? Tu crois que ta vie vaut moins que celle de Jellal ?

— Ce n'est pas à ça que j'ai réfléchi quand j'ai pris ma décision…, bredouilla-t-il.

— Réfléchi ? Parce que tu as réfléchi ?! rugit-elle.

Le ton sarcastique qu'elle employait le blessa, encore une fois… Il se sentait si faible à cet instant, prêt à casser sous la moindre brise soufflée par le vent. La jeune femme dut remarquer qu'elle l'avait blessé puisqu'elle essaya de se calmer.

— Jellal est un ancien criminel, reprit-elle. Je savais qu'un jour je risquais de le perdre. Je m'y suis toujours préparé. Mais toi… Gray, je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir te perdre parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que je t'ai toujours vu comme un battant !

La jeune femme s'était rapproché de lui menaçante mais le jeune homme demeurait désespérément figé, se sentant envahi par une rare lassitude. Ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller et il n'arrivait plus à résonner sereinement, tout ce qu'il voyait était la fureur d'Erza contre lui.

— Ce que tu as voulu faire, là, c'était lâche ! Lâche et complètement stupide ! Pas un seul instant tu n'as pensé à ce que pourrait ressentir la guilde si tu étais mort ? demanda-t-elle désespérée de voir que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées les uns les autres, Gray continuait à penser que ses amis ne tenaient pas à lui. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia ! Et Lyon ! Et moi !

Evidemment que Gray avait songé à ses amis et à leur réaction ! Oui mais il avait préféré oublier la peine qu'il leur ferait en disparaissant. Il savait bien sûr que c'était égoïste de sa part mais d'un autre côté en redonnant le sourire à Erza, il l'aurait redonné à la guilde… C'est tout du moins ce qu'il essayait de se persuader.

— Erza, je…, tenta-t-il de justifier, mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas fini et Gray ne se sentait pas la force de se battre contre elle, contre qui que ce soit du reste.

Il n'était pas tout à fait remis de l'invocation et se sentait prêt à flancher d'une minute à l'autre.

— Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi Gray ! lui asséna-t-elle. Comme l'égoïste que tu es…

— C'est faux Erza ! C'est à toi que je pensais, uniquement à toi ! s'emporta-t-il à son tour.

— Menteur…, siffla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Comment pouvait-il encore le nier ? Pour elle il était évident que Gray n'avait pas vu au-delà de sa propre volonté. Mais pour quelle raison aller aussi loin ? En le regardant, Erza voyait la tristesse dans son regard mais aussi la déception qu'elle puisse le voir ainsi, qu'elle puisse le mépriser. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que son ami vivait depuis leur retour. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ?

— Comment peux-tu…, commença-t-il mais ses larmes trahissaient son état d'esprit.

Comment pouvait-elle mettre en doute sa parole après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Pour la première fois Gray la trouva injuste et sans cœur. Il avait fait tout cela pour elle. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que sa seule préoccupation c'était elle et personne d'autre ?

Erza s'approcha déposa sa main sur sa joue. Cette tendresse désarma complètement le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait se montrer si douce avec lui alors que la seconde d'avant elle le qualifiait de lâche et de menteur.

— Tu croyais que j'avais besoin d'affection et de soutien alors que c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte…, déclara-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Gray se saisit de sa main et la serra affectueusement. Elle se trompait… ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'aide… Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne contrairement à Erza qui souffrait tellement.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire simplement qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir pleurer, qu'il voulait seulement qu'elle revive enfin et qu'elle aille de l'avant ? Qu'elle puisse aimer et être aimé en retour. Il était difficile pour lui de placer des mots sur ce sentiment.

— Bon sang Gray, dis-moi ce qui t'es passé par la tête, murmura-t-elle légèrement troublée par son geste. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir sacrifier ta vie pour le faire revenir !?

— Je pensais pourtant que ça paressait clair Erza…, répondit le jeune homme en plantant son regard dans le sien.

La rousse le fixa sans comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de résignation dans son regard. Comme s'il était prêt à tout abandonner, même encore maintenant.

— Je t'aime Erza, avoua-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Et si donner ma vie peut te redonner le bonheur et retrouver celui dont tu as besoin alors je suis prêt à le faire.

— Tu m'aimes ? bredouilla-t-elle. Mais… et Juvia ? Je croyais que tu partageais aussi ses sentiments…

Erza était perdue, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. D'un côté il y avait Jellal son grand amour, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant depuis toujours. Et puis de l'autre il y avait Gray, son premier ami à Fairy Tail, le premier à lui avoir tendu la main, son meilleur ami si taciturne et secret. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir qu'il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps ?

— Tu t'es trompée. Juvia n'est qu'une amie pour moi. Et puis… parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça toujours était toi Erza, murmura-t-il.

Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre explosive mais la jeune femme l'avait déjà marqué de son empreinte à cette époque. Ensuite, elle s'était comportée comme une grande sœur avec lui et Natsu. Mais Gray ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? demanda-t-elle.

— Parce qu'il y avait Jellal. Même si je n'ai connu son existence que récemment, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ton cœur et que malgré tous mes efforts, j'aurais été incapable de le remplacer.

Erza se rapprocha encore de lui et attrapa cette fois-ci ses deux mains. Elles étaient toujours froides mais un soupçon de chaleur semblait les parcourir à nouveau. Gray avait repris quelques couleurs aussi. En y songeant, si elle était arrivée ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard Gray ne serait pas en face d'elle à cet instant, à lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et la jeune femme lui en voulait pour ça. Mais plus que tout, c'est à elle qu'elle en voulait le plus.

— Tu as tort Gray. Si tu m'avais dit la vérité, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas repoussé…

— Et puis ensuite Jellal serait à nouveau revenu dans ta vie Erza…, acheva Gray un sourire las. Sois honnête, même si toi et moi on s'était rapproché avant cette bataille, je n'aurais jamais pu prendre la place qu'il a dans ton cœur.

— Peut-être bien… Mais j'aurais pu t'en faire une rien qu'à toi…, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Idiot… Pourquoi faut-il que tu penses ne pas mériter toi aussi le bonheur ?

Le fait est que Gray était persuadé encore maintenant, qu'Erza prononçait ces paroles uniquement pour le rassurer, et non parce qu'elle pensait réellement qu'il y ait pu avoir la moindre chance entre eux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait abandonné cette idée que maintenant, elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru.

— Peut-être parce que je ne le mérite pas, tout simplement, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme le gifla sans crier gare. La violence de son geste le fit perdre l'équilibre mais Gray réussit tant bien que mal à se maintenir sur ses jambes. Quand il ancra son regard surpris sur la jeune femme, le visage d'Erza était noyé sous les larmes.

La mage chevalier ne savait pas si elle devait hurler et l'étriper sur le champ ou si au contraire elle devait le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Cet homme avait ce don de créer un méli-mélo d'émotions contradictoires qui bouleversait son mode de pensée habituel.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs même si c'est pour faire revenir Jellal. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne à ce prix ! fulmina-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que ta vie a si peu de valeur qu'elle peut être échangée contre une autre !

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu revoir Jellal et le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais pas de cette façon. Elle n'aurait pas pu être heureuse dans ces conditions. Quand elle vit que Gray baissait la tête, Erza le rapprocha doucement contre elle. Le jeune homme se laissa docilement entraîner contre cette femme si fragile et si forte à la fois, posant la tête sur son épaule, appréciant juste le contact réconfortant.

Erza avait bien remarqué qu'il cachait ses larmes. Elle avait compris qu'outre son amour pour elle, autre chose l'avait poussé à commettre un tel acte, seulement Gray n'en était pas lui-même conscient. Il était bien plus fragile qu'il ne voulait le faire croire…

— Je sais que Silver, ton père, est mort dans tes bras tout comme Jellal dans les miens, lui avoua-t-elle. Je me sens égoïste de n'avoir pensé qu'à mon propre malheur…

— Mais…, marmonna-t-il.

— Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, le pria-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné pendant cette période difficile. Tu as perdu ton père et moi je n'ai pensé qu'à moi pendant tout ce temps alors que toi tu essayais tant bien que mal de soulager ma peine en faisant fi de la tienne. Mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Je vais t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je veux que tu aies foi en toi Gray ! Je veux que tu te battes pour vivre. Ensemble on va s'en sortir !

Gray n'avait toujours pas prononcé la moindre parole il commençait à prendre la pleine mesure de son acte. La mort de son père et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait l'avait-il poussé à vouloir s'offrir en sacrifice ? Gray ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Toutes les émotions accumulées ces derniers mois semblaient le submerger d'un seul coup. Alors qu'il pensait permettre à Erza de surmonter son chagrin, c'était elle qui le consolait. Il se trouvait tellement faible et pathétique !

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement, reprit la rousse en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je tiens à toi, et que je veux que tu vives et que tu sois heureux. Promets-le-moi Gray.

Erza resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Gray se sentait bien contre elle, contre son cœur. Comment avait-il pu vouloir s'en aller, sans plus jamais avoir la chance de la serrer dans ses bras ?

— C'est vrai que je suis triste d'avoir perdu Jellal, continua la jeune femme des sanglots dans la voix. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus. S'il te plait Gray, reste en vie. Pour moi mais aussi pour la guilde et surtout pour toi.

Elle avait raison, de quel droit avait-il jugé de ce qui était bon ou pas pour elle ? De quel droit avait-il agi de la sorte sans penser aux conséquences ? Sans penser qu'Erza, au lieu d'en être heureuse, en souffrirait davantage. Il avait été bien aveugle jusque-là mais les paroles de la jeune femme l'avaient pénétré au plus loin dans son cœur et maintenant, tout devenait plus clair. Oui il devait vivre, pour elle, pour ses amis mais aussi pour ses parents et pour Ul.

— Je te le promets, souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Je suis désolé…

Gray resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, appréciant simplement les bras et les palpitations du cœur de l'autre. Erza s'écarta de lui pour sécher ses larmes et celles de Gray, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis de le reprendre aussitôt dans ses bras.

— Toi et moi on a un lourd passé avec de profondes blessures mais ensemble on peut les cicatriser.

Gray engouffra ses doigts dans la chevelure flamboyante et s'y accrocha comme s'il voulait enfin s'accrocher à la vie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle volonté de vivre auparavant et de savoir qu'Erza serait à ses côtés pour l'y aider lui donnait plus de volonté que jamais. Et cette fois, peu lui importait si elle lui rendait son amour en retour. Il avait juste besoin d'elle et de sa présence à ses côtés.

— Erza…

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle lui souriait, enfin… Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau dans un baiser chargé de promesses et d'espoirs. Promesse de lendemains meilleurs et d'amour partagé.

Le clair de lune illuminait de ses pales rayons cette nuit de Samain où l'âme des morts revivait le temps d'une nuit, virevoltant d'une multitude d'étoiles autour de ces deux jeunes mages.

Leurs amis arrivèrent sur les lieux les uns après les autres, formant un cercle protecteur autour de ces deux âmes en peine désormais réunies en une seule.

- FIN -

* * *

**Note :** Le Samain est ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'ancêtre d'Halloween. C'est une fête celtique qui se déroulait dans la même nuit et qui célébrait les morts. Pour plus de détails, jetez un petit coup d'oeil à mon ami Wikipédia.

* * *

**Nda :** Et voilà pour cette petite fanfic 100% hétéro ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Elle m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre et Mashima qui a décidé de publier plus tôt son chapitre sur Silver, ne m'a pas aidé le bougre ! Du coup j'ai modifié les passages où Gray parle de son père.

Dans ma première version de _Sort interdit_, Silver était bien le père de Gray mais il éprouvait de la haine à son encontre, le considérant comme responsable de la mort de sa femme. Déliora avait été envoyé pour tuer Gray lui-même mais sa mère n'avait pas voulu livrer son fils et le démon avait donc détruit la ville entière. Je justifiais la volonté pour Tartaros d'éliminer les futurs acteurs de leur chute prochaine et Silver animé par la haine à vouloir à tout prix tuer son fils pour se venger. Dans mon histoire, Gray se sentait responsable de la disparition de tous les siens et rejeté par son père encourageant sa décision à vouloir se sacrifier. Mais finalement Mashi-sensei est bien aussi cruel que moi avec Gray puisqu'il lui rend son père pour le lui prendre juste après...

Pour Jellal, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment que ce serait son dernier arc mais je sais que Mashima trouvera bien un moyen pour ne pas le tuer ! ;)

En ce qui concerne le nécromancien, cette idée m'est venue bien avant de connaître le pouvoir de Ki-su, c'est donc une pure coïncidence.

J'ai eu un peu de mal à rendre la deuxième partie digeste. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop guimauve... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en tout cas ! C'est mon premier écrit hétéro, je suis novice en la matière ! XD

Merci pour vos commentaires, favs et follows ! A bientôt :)

Je profite de ce post pour faire un peu de pub sur mon tout nouveau blog réservé à mes histoires non yaoi. Il n'y en a que deux pour le moment dont une yuri, mais il y en aura peut-être d'autres ^^ arthemysia - fanfiction . skyrock (sans les espaces)


End file.
